


Sixteen

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has something he desires, and holds everything back to keep it.</p><p>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage sex (by a year in Wizarding terms, not in UK terms), Dom/Sub, anal, teacher/student. Mentioned past Weasleycest.

Charlie looked at himself in the mirror, his amber-brown eyes scrutinising his school uniform. Normally he would have changed out of it by eleven at night, but that evening he was headed somewhere special. Making sure his tie hung coolly in its slack position, he pushed open the collar a little further. His lover never liked him to look tidy.  
  
At only sixteen, Charlie knew he was playing a dangerous game which could see him thrown out of Hogwarts on his backside if they were caught, and lose his lover his job, but he couldn't find it within himself to stop. There was just something about the man which had him panting, and always had, ever since he had started school. There was something which fascinated him about the dark hair, darker eyes and narrow face which never looked properly nourished.  
  
Taking a deep breath Charlie crept out of his dormitory, glad that all of the others were already asleep. Out in the stairwell he allowed himself rather more noise in his step but still kept his eyes watchful. The common room was still warm, there were a few people littered here and there, chatting, but nobody paid him any attention.  
  
“Oi,” Bill's voice rang out loudly. “Where are you going?”  
  
Charlie looked at the portrait hole, assessing his chances, and knew he hadn't a hope in hell of making it there before Bill caught him.  
“I'm just... going for a walk,” he muttered lamely, as Bill eased himself out of an armchair near the fire.  
  
His brother was the one person Charlie had hoped would be tucked up snug in bed. He had far less chance of getting out if Bill was watching him. He was surprised when one hand locked around his arm, already nicely muscled for his age, and tugged him towards the portrait hole.  
  
Charlie was curious as to what would be said when they landed in the corridor, and shook back his carefully groomed curls to wait for his older brother and Head Boy's judgement.  
“What are you doing, Char?” Bill whispered, folding his arms over his chest.  
“I'm going for a walk,” Charlie straightened his spine.  
“It's eleven at night,” Bill cocked his head to the side, his long hair falling about his shoulders. “And you're not permitted to leave the common room after eight.”  
“Look, ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies,” Charlie bargained.  
“I'm the Head Boy; I have to ask questions...”  
“Not to me, I'm your brother...”  
“Especially to you,” Bill corrected. “Can't have you fucking up my reputation!”  
“Oh please,” Charlie made a face. “Your reputation is so fucking golden you could shit on it and it wouldn't tarnish the perfect surface.”  
“Oooh, someone's bitter tonight... what's the matter, afraid you won't get the Quidditch Captain badge next year like you dream about every night?”  
“Shut up,” Charlie hissed, taking a step closer. “You know I don't give a damn about the badge as long as I can stay on the team as seeker.”  
  
Bill sighed and shook his head. “Just winding you up Char, but I'm worried about you.”  
“Well, you probably should be,” Charlie looked away. “And that's all I'm willing to say.”  
“You used to tell me everything,” Bill said wistfully. “We used to be best friends.”  
“Things change,” Charlie looked back uncomfortably. “There were a lot of things we used to do but can't any more.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes so that his brother could be under no illusions as to what he was alluding to -and that was the way they had been each other's first kisses, touched each other, fallen asleep together in the same bed.  
  
“Go on then,” Bill stepped aside, clearing Charlie's way. “Just... if you're meeting someone, Char... protect yourself, right?”  
“Right,” Charlie confirmed, eager to get away now that he knew Bill would let him. “See you at breakfast.”  
  
Bill disappeared back into the common room and Charlie waited to check that he wouldn't come back out and follow him before he snuck along the corridor and dipped behind a tapestry. His feet were hasty on the stone steps and he nearly fell several times. He didn't care; he just wanted to get to the dungeons.  
  
He was sixteen, and his Potions professor was twenty-eight, but it didn't stop Charlie from hurtling to the dank rooms beneath the school whenever the permission came. If he had his way he would visit every single night, but the man never permitted it. As he hurried across the dark entrance hall, having worn old scruffy trainers so that he would remain stealthy, Charlie wondered if the man would ever come to feel more for him.  
  
Because Charlie _knew_ he was in love with his Professor. Somehow he just knew, like he knew how to breathe, that the surly man was his first love. Well aware that everyone would think him foolish, Charlie had never said a word –and never intended to, either, unless they were able to have something more.  
  
He found himself breathless in front of Severus' quarters, and swallowed hard to try and regain his composure. Like it always did, his heart had begun to thump on the approach, wondering what would lie in store for him that evening. With a strong fist he raised it and knocked three times.  
  
The door opened without human touch and he slipped inside, closing it behind him with a well-practised gentle hand. He lifted his eyes, saw the roaring fire, felt the warmth of the office, but they were superfluous to what he was actually looking for, what he had craved to see ever since he had last spotted Severus at dinner, looking pale and drawn at the staff table.  
  
The man was sitting straight backed on one of the sofas which sat before the fire, and Charlie immediately walked there, his school robe fluttering around his ankles as he did so. He said nothing, just like usual, and waited for the man to speak to him.  
  
“Did you have trouble getting away?” Severus looked up at him with troubled eyes.  
“No,” Charlie shook his head and let his lips relax into a relieved grin, the same grin he always wore when he made it to Severus unscathed, unhindered.  
“Good,” Severus breathed, and patted the cushion next to him. “Sit. Wine?”  
  
Charlie was sixteen, and so he answered immediately in the affirmative and plopped down on the sofa with heightened anticipation. Severus treated him like an adult and restricted nothing from his consumption, even firewhiskey. Charlie loved him all the more for it. There was something about his unruly curls which made people instinctively treat him like he was ten, like he had never made the jump to school age and needed to be talked down to and scolded at every possible opportunity. Charlie hated that when there was loud laughter, when a voice carried above others, when someone did something that they should not have -the teachers, and his parents, and his older brother, always looked to him. Charlie was rarely a perpetrator in any misdeeds. But Severus, in private, treated him with respect.  
  
It shocked him, and Charlie had admitted that to the man. So sour to everybody else he had been surprised to find the man so reverential to a sixteen-year-old-boy. But there was no way he was going to knock it.  
  
“Did you have a good day?” Severus asked cordially as he poured wine for them both.  
“Yeah, was all right... think I failed my Charms test though,” Charlie made a face. “That tends to happen when you permanently freeze the water you're meant to be turning into wine.”  
  
There was a derisive snort and Severus raised the glass to his upturned lips. “Keep trying, Charlie, you'll get there.”  
“Nice to have some encouragement, I swear everyone thinks I'm daft in the head because I like Care of Magical Creatures...”  
“Nobody thinks you're stupid,” Severus cut across him sharply.  
  
The man had very little time for self-depreciation and Charlie swallowed a mouthful of wine, his eyes falling in humbled fashion down to his thighs. Whilst he looked there, a thin hand spread onto the right hand one, the fingers caressing the woollen fabric of his school trousers, before they tightened and squeezed the muscles beneath.  
  
“Perfect, as usual,” Severus complimented him, before leaning over and stealing a kiss from Charlie's wine-stained lips.  
  
Charlie didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Only once had he ever done so, and that had been the first time, understandably he had then faltered. But that night he was eager, parting his lips and letting the man caress his tongue with slick movements. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm breath playing over his skin.  
  
Slim fingers sank into his hair then, curling around curls and pressing into his scalp in a feather light touch. Charlie couldn't help it; he moaned with desire and tilted his head back, giving Severus better access to have him, like he dreamed of letting him.  
  
“Randy tonight, aren't we?” Severus whispered in his ear, which he then kissed.  
“Merlin, my cock is so hard it hurts,” Charlie whimpered. “And it has been ever since breakfast when you sent me that note...”  
“I thought you might enjoy the detail?”  
  
Charlie had, very much -he had enjoyed it so much he had been forced to run to the nearest lavatory and wank himself into oblivion just to be able to face his morning Transfiguration lesson. His cock twitched at the mere memory.  
  
“I wanked over that,” Charlie winked at him, a grin turning his face to sunshine. “In the loo.”  
Severus' eyes took on a gleam as he kissed Charlie again and muttered, “I should so very much like to see that...”  
  
Charlie pulled back, his eyes wide. The man had far more sexual experience than he did, though it wasn't hard, and he was still learning how to please his lover. The thought of Severus watching him wank sent shivers down his spine. He was no stranger to it -Bill had seen him do it, had asked it of him on a few occasions, and he had willingly acquiesced.  
  
“You want to watch me?” Charlie breathed.  
“I wouldn't pass up such an opportunity,” Severus waved his wine glass before draining it. “In fact...”  
  
He rose swiftly to his feet and extended one hand to Charlie. Immediately taking it, knocking back the contents of his own glass, he stood shorter than Severus, but not by much. He would never be as tall as Bill, but then Bill would never have his muscle tone capability.  
  
“I want to enjoy getting you out of those robes,” Severus' lips fluttered over his cheek, kissing softly as he spoke. “Bedroom.”  
  
They turned and moved as one, heading for the private quarters at the back of the office. The door opened to Severus' touch and the candles burst into life as they entered. Charlie looked around the familiar bedroom and as usual couldn't wait to get his trainers and socks off. The plush carpet was soft, relatively new; it felt heavenly sinking in between his toes. In a house with seven children, one income and a wobbling house, luxury wasn't something he was used to.  
  
And everything Severus lavished upon him was luxury.  
  
He was in heaven as he toed off his footwear, looking at Severus for permission to remove his socks. When it was granted he smiled and waited for that first feeling of softness to caress the sole of his left foot as he placed it on the floor.  
  
The game they played was simple, and Charlie loved it. For whatever reason Severus liked to see him in uniform, and liked to remove it even more. Charlie played along because he loved the reaction that it brought out in the dour man, loved the way his eyes gleamed, and his cheeks flushed.  
  
Plenty would have called Severus Snape a pervert, but Charlie couldn't put in for that. He had been willing, so willing one might have called him wanton, and for him their meetings were far more than a flirting fuck between teacher and pupil. He kicked his shoes aside and waited, seeing Severus stripping off his outer robe so that he stood in just a plain white shirt and his underwear.  
  
The man was self-conscious of his body, and Charlie could understand why. He was simply white, with no extra colour tone to his skin at all. He was also thin, his ribs corrugating through his flesh and his hips almost obscenely slender. Charlie worried that the man didn't eat though he saw him at every meal. Tenderly his eyes swept over the black wisps of hair on the narrow chest, on the light pink nipples.  
  
“Just wait,” Severus sighed, freeing his hair of the tie it had been placed in. “Until you leave Hogwarts and find an attractive man to play with. Charlie, then you will understand why I am nothing.”  
“You'll never be nothing,” Charlie said defiantly. “Never.”  
  
Severus looked at him with a laugh in his eyes and shook his head. “So determined that you will remember me forever...” the slender form sauntered towards him then, the dark head of hair shaking in disbelief. Charlie stood stock still when a hand came up and rested on his cheek.  
  
“So sure that you will _feel_ for me forever.”  
“I care for you,” Charlie lowered his tone.  
“You're sixteen,” Severus pointed out. “What you think is emotional depth probably isn't.”  
“Then isn't any kind of depth at this point a starting point?” Charlie reasoned. “Anything goes, anything works.”  
“Until you know better.”  
“I don't want to know better,” Charlie whispered.  
  
Severus said nothing to that but didn't pull away. Instead he put his hands to Charlie's shoulders and removed his outer robe, letting it puddle to the floor when it fell off his arms. Then the capable fingers flitted down the buttons of his shirt, opening it to reveal his chest, already muscled and peppered with enough hair to make his younger brothers jealous. Charlie was well aware that he already looked like a man, and wondered if that was why Severus consented to sleep with him.  
  
Charlie had questioned him, asked if he liked underage boys and whether he had slept with any before. Severus had been so angry, so affronted, he had dosed himself with truth serum and answered under duress. And then he had thrown Charlie out and told him to come back when he could grow up.  
  
That particular memory still stung, so he pushed it away, noticing that the hands were now moving to undo his trousers. They were hand-me-downs of Bill's, awkwardly turned up for him where his legs had failed to catch up with his sibling, but Charlie would never complain. His parents had enough to worry about -and really, who cared if his trousers were baggy at the ankle?  
  
They sailed to the floor, revealing his underwear, black, unassuming, and he knew the bulge at his crotch was on display. A palm roughed it and he moaned, resisting the temptation to push forward into the warmth.  
  
“So handsome,” Severus murmured to him, his eyes glued to the planes of Charlie's body. “I don't know what I did to attract you, Charlie... but I have never been gladder of anything...”  
  
Charlie melted as lips crept up his neck and latched on just beneath his jaw line, suckling on his skin with tender care. Hands guided his shirt off and Charlie realised that once again all that remained were his underwear and school tie. Severus always left the tie, which surprised him considering his Gryffindor residence.  
  
“May I?” Severus requested his permission to pull the tie off and Charlie eagerly nodded, wondering where it would end up tied that evening. Severus trailed the fabric through his fingers whilst he calculated, and circled Charlie once. “A little bondage, perhaps?”  
  
It was not a question Charlie was meant to answer. He rarely had a say in their sexual endeavours, and Severus looked after him so well that he never wanted anything to be different. His hands were drawn behind his back and quickly tied there by the fabric bearing the colours of his house.  
  
“I wish you were a Slytherin,” Severus sighed behind him. “It would be so much easier for us to see one another if you were... I could truly care for you, then.”  
“I like being a Gryffindor,” Charlie smiled. “Sorry.”  
“Don't be sorry,” Severus nuzzled against his mane of hair. “One of my favourite people in the world was a Gryffindor.”  
  
Charlie thought on that. Severus had mentioned this mystery person many times during their meetings, but he had never volunteered a name.  
  
“Who was it?” Charlie's lips betrayed him.  
“That is none of your business,” Severus answered sharply, and Charlie went rigid when a stinging slap landed across the top of his thighs, below his buttocks. “Do I need to remind you of the correct discipline you agreed to when we began this?”  
  
Just thinking of those rules sent Charlie's heart thumping a little, and he swallowed nervously. “No, Professor.”  
  
Fingers pinched at his backside then, cupping the curve of them in the attached palms, nails digging into well-padded flesh. Charlie was not a beanpole; he was stocky, well-built with padding to spare on his belly, thighs and arse.  
  
“Over the end of the bed, Weasley,” the voice was cold and made him shiver, but Charlie obeyed. It was all part of the game he played, and played willingly at that.  
  
He spread his feet without instruction and waited for the first blow of the switch to his cheeks. Severus removed his underwear quickly and positioned his feet back into place.  
  
“Can you hold them there or do I need to make you?”  
“I can hold them,” Charlie said determinedly, loving the way his lover had switched between tender and domineering in mere seconds.  
“See that you do, you know the consequences if you do not,” Severus replied curtly, and then began.  
  
Charlie counted the blows to his skin as they fell, focussing on the numerical total rather than the pain spreading through his skin. But when they reached thirty the stinging began to push through his concentration. The falls of the wood were not particularly hard, but after so many swipes Charlie knew his arse was glowing to the point of pinkness. Which he also knew that Severus adored.  
  
“Sorry, Professor,” he whispered subserviently as the man hesitated.  
“Good to hear,” the switch was dropped, and then dry kisses were planted to the abused cheeks.  
  
It felt like heaven despite the pain he had gone through and Charlie tensed, waiting to see if Severus would give him what he wanted, what he had craved all day long. A hot tongue suddenly swept down his exposed crack and wriggled over his entrance. Gasping he bucked into the footboard of the bed, trapping his cock painfully against it. The tongue swept back and forth over the puckered skin before lips closed over the hole.  
  
“Oh gods, Professor!” Charlie shrieked, thrusting his arse back into the hair and chewing into the duvet. “Oh god, fuck...”  
  
The tongue breached him, licking smoothly into his passage and refused to stop when he began to gasp at the intrusion, his cock swelling to painful proportions between his body and the wood. Severus knew it pushed him to be rimmed, knew how dizzy and fogged it made his mind.  
  
Charlie fell further when he realised that dizzy and fogged was just how the man wanted him. The tongue lashed in and out of him, wettening his skin and slowly stretching him open.  
  
“Gonna come,” he grunted loudly, squeezing his eyes together.  
  
Severus roughly pulled out of him and laid a slap to his pained behind. “You do and I'll thrash you so you can't sit down for the entirety of tomorrow.”  
  
Charlie well believed him though it had never happened before.  “No, Professor, I will try my hardest not to,” he sent back over his shoulder.  
“Good boy,” Severus was smirking, Charlie could tell. “How should I fuck you?”  
“However you wish, Sir,” Charlie answered meekly.  
  
Nothing about him was meek. It was the difference in that to his normal exuberance which made his time with Severus such a thrill, he found. In the man's office he could submit, willingly do as he was told and suffer the punishment, which often led to intense orgasm, when he did not. Charlie was only sixteen, but he knew a good thing when he was on to one.  
  
Everyone would have hit the roof if they knew what he was doing, dabbling with a man twelve years his senior, a man who was disliked and distrusted by many of his pupils. Charlie never forgot in all of their actions, in his planning, that he was under age, and even when he hit legality there would still be the issue of the teacher/student relationship.  
  
His lack of years made the thrill even more exhilarating.  
  
“Heaven help me, Charlie,” Severus muttered to him suddenly, his voice despondent. “This can bring neither of us any good.”  
“It brings me you,” Charlie leant back against the warm body which pulled him upright. “How can it not be good, Severus?”  
  
He turned then, without permission, and kissed the man so thoroughly that they had to break apart gasping for air. Severus' dark eyes were hungry as they looked at him, raking over his freckly face and wild hair, broad shoulders and muscled chest.  
  
“My own personal fiery daemon,” Severus whispered against him. “That's what you are, Charlie, sent to tempt me.”  
“And you always give in,” Charlie grinned lopsidedly. “Always. Don't stop. Always have me.”  
  
The words 'have me' caused a growl to rumble out of the masculine throat and Charlie found himself thrown onto the duvet. Severus was on him in seconds, and with his hands still tied tightly behind his back Charlie was open to the ferocious kiss the man robbed from his lips.  
  
“Fuck...” he muttered as his heart threatened to pound straight through his ribcage. “Severus...”  
“Professor,” Severus hissed before latching over one of his nipples and beginning to chew on it.  
  
It hurt but Charlie moaned all the same, arching up to try and gain friction on his cock. His lover did nothing but move to the other nipple, working it into the same pebbled state as the first.  
  
“You taste so good,” Severus whimpered against his skin. “Every inch of you tastes of spice, Charlie, and it's fucking delicious.”  
“Good,” Charlie panted. “I wish you would let me taste _you_ , Sir, let me experience what you do...”  
  
Severus looked at him for a fleeting moment before crushing their lips together again. “Trust me, Charlie; you do not want to know me as I know you. I will only disappoint you. Let me be your lover, your teacher -but don't ask to take. There is nothing to take.”  
“Only everything,” Charlie rolled his eyes. “Everything you have I want.”  
“You do not know what you mean when you say that,” Severus hissed suddenly, his eyes narrowing. “You think you know me, but you only know what I allow you to. There are parts of me, dangerous parts, Charlie, which I keep hidden, and will _always_ keep hidden.”  
“The Dark Arts love?” Charlie challenged, well aware that they were still writhing erotically against one another during the bitter exchange. “Or the Mark on your arm?”  
  
Severus stilled at those words, his face contorting into a mask of fury. Charlie barely had time to suck in a breath before a hand closed around his throat and held tight.  
  
“How did you know?” Severus put their faces close together.  
“I... you... one night your shirt sleeve rolled up as you slept...” Charlie choked out.  
  
He had always found it odd until that night that Severus never removed his shirt in front of him, that his forearms always remained hidden. Charlie had wondered if it was due to bad scarring, but when he had seen the real reason he was glad that his lover had been asleep. He had recoiled in fear, curling up into a ball on the side of the bed as far away as he could get from the sleeping figure. Only later that night, when he chided himself for being foolish did he look more closely.  
  
The hand was gone but his legs were yanked up onto Severus' shoulders. Charlie looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to read the furious expression. The stretching spell assaulted him without warning and he lost himself in it, like always -the spell was nothing like Bill had ever used to prepare him before they made love.  
  
But Charlie knew what was about to happen was nowhere close to 'making love', it wasn't even going to be a randy fuck. Angry sex sent blood pumping through his veins with a hefty dose of fire and he waited for the spell to finish. He hissed when a tongue trailed up the arch of his foot and licked the crease between his toes and pad. His leg twitched uncontrollably as Severus tongued him again, and he moaned.  
  
“Sir, please,” he begged, when his cock felt full to bursting.  
“Noted for another time,” Severus glowered at him. “No noise, understood?”  
  
Charlie wanted to scream as soon as the indictment left the man's mouth. He was loud -he was a screamer, he loved to let everyone know the pleasure he felt during his orgasms. To stay quiet nearly always hurt him; he immediately stuffed his fist in his mouth to deaden anything which might slip out of his eager throat.  
  
Severus smirked at him then, knowing the trouble he would cause, and grabbed Charlie's thighs. Charlie waited with bated breath, his chest rising and falling quickly as he waited for the burn, his lover entering his body with precision. The first moan he managed to bite back as the first ring of muscle was breached, but the second melted into his knuckles. The dark-haired man sank into him with one thrust and Charlie was immediately full. He loved being full. It made him feel alive, feel safe, feel loved.  
  
Sometimes Severus plugged him whilst they spent a night on oral attentions, and Charlie loved those nights best, the nights where his cheeks were parted by a plug extension that he could feel with every single move of his body.  
  
“So tight,” Severus hissed in pleasure, his head thrown back.  
  
Only at that moment did Charlie ever feel sixteen in their exchange. He was a boy receiving a man's pleasure, and what's more he was _giving_ a man pleasure, too. His body was providing a willing service for the man he loved but he felt young at those moments. It probably should not have turned him on.  
  
But everything that Charlie shouldn't have done always brought him the most joy.  
  
“Fuck me,” he threw his hand to the side and threw everything to hell as far as Severus' instructions were concerned. He needed to make noise. “Fuck me, Severus; I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow...”  
“If you insist.”  
  
The pounding was exquisite as it broke him open, and Charlie lost his control, thrashing his head on the duvet and bucking to meet Severus' thrusts.  
  
“Oh fuck yes!”  
  
The bed was rocking with tell-tale squeaks as they rode one another.  
  
“Come on, fuck me harder,” he begged, screwing his eyes up with desire.  
“Such a desperate whore,” Severus laughed at him, his breath catching in his throat on the last word. “My little whore...”  
“Yours!” Charlie cried, reaching down to grasp at his cock when he realised that his hands had sprung free from the school tie. He pulled at it and shuddered when Severus' fingers stroked his balls.  
“So easy to make you unravel,” Severus gasped. “You open for me with just a touch.”  
  
Charlie shivered again, heat beginning to coil into his belly as his climax approached.  
  
“Are you going to come for me?” Severus still managed to smirk despite the snaps of his hips. “Are you going to spunk all over that gorgeous belly?”  
“Uh-huh... oh fuck...” Charlie felt Severus' hand close around his on his shaft and began to dictate a punishing wanking pace. “No, Severus... oh gods no... stop...”  
“You don't want me to stop,” Severus cried loudly as he thrust out of time to his own rhythm and Charlie held his breath, waiting for the moment the wet heat exploded inside his body.  
  
Severus seemed to freeze as his orgasm came upon him, and Charlie watched in hazy fascination as the thin lips fell open, and one word slipped from between them.  
  
“Charlie...”  
  
Severus flooded him with come and Charlie found he had reached his limit. Their two hands were still entwined around his erection, squeezing him tightly, and when he let go of his orgasm it flew high before it landed on his stomach, and some on Severus' chest. He watched the ribbons go, his usual obsession with watching himself finish kicking in as the tremors wracked his body. Severus was watching too, his eyes glittering with undisguised attraction.  
  
Suddenly they were left with nothing but panting breath and shaking limbs. Charlie's hips ached from their awkward position; his calves tingled from a lack of blood. Severus pulled out of him and lowered them gently to the bed before massaging his pelvis with tender hands.  
  
“Sorry 'bout the mess,” Charlie muttered sleepily, the waves crashing over him as they usually did.  
“Don't be ridiculous,” Severus murmured in reply, and Charlie's cock twitched again despite its spent state when the man licked a trail of his come off his belly.  
  
“Taste so good,” Severus told him, as they met in a kiss.  
“Thanks,” Charlie grinned. “Not so bad yourself, Sir.”  
  
Severus gained a slight flush over his cheeks then and Charlie pressed a dry kiss to them both, hoping to soothe away the embarrassment.  
  
“Can I stay the night?” Charlie asked hopefully as Severus rolled off him to flop onto his back. “I'll be gone by first light and nobody will ever know.”  
  
Severus didn't reply as he summoned something, and Charlie waited as the tiny carton of wizarding cigarettes zoomed into the bedroom from the office. With a groan he rolled onto his front and threw his legs up behind him, crossing them at the ankle and waving them lazily in the air. He propped his chin on one hand and accepted the lit stick which Severus passed to him.  
  
The first drag reminded him just how maturely the man treated him. He puffed out the blue smoke with a grin before looking back to Severus.  
  
“I suppose...” the dark-haired wizard finally replied, after three heavy drags on his own cigarette. “But you've got to be careful with your story as to where you were.”  
“I will be,” Charlie promised excitedly. “I'll figure something out.”  
  
It was rare he got Severus to agree to allow him to stay.  
  
“You'd better be,” Severus muttered with a sigh. “But I like it when you stay.”  
  
Charlie shot him a grateful smile and went back to smoking the cigarette which his mother would have killed him for. By the time he had reached the end Severus was watching him.  
  
“You smoke that so well,” he commented.  
“Well... I had a good teacher,” Charlie winked, and reached over to drop the butt into a waiting ashtray on the bedside table. “Do you smoke much?”  
“Only after sex like that,” Severus smirked in response.  
“I'll take that as a compliment and use it as leverage to ask for another,” Charlie asked hopefully.  
“Knock yourself out,” Severus chucked the packet at him. “They can't kill you; just make you a bit high.”  
  
Charlie nearly said something he knew he would regret and instead picked up the packet and rolled into a standing position. Rummaging for his wand in his clothes he lit the end of the fag and closed his eyes to take the first drag of the fresh herbs and enjoyed it. Then he dropped his hand by his side and held it casually as he wandered naked around Severus' bedroom.  
  
“What are you doing?” the man in question asked lazily.  
“Your carpet,” Charlie explained. “Feels good underneath my feet.”  
“Strange boy,” Severus frowned.  
“No... just... in our house everything is old… threadbare. Nothing soft like this to walk on and it's nice.”  
“Are your family badly off?” Severus asked as though he were discussing the weather.  
“One income, seven kids, you do the maths,” Charlie said defensively and turned away to look at a bookcase crammed full.  
“I'm not judging you,” Severus said softly. “God knows my own childhood was poverty defined.”  
“Really?” Charlie asked curiously.  
“My father drank all of our money away at the local pub,” Severus was staring stonily at the canopy of his bed, and Charlie swallowed at the set of his expression. “We were very poor.”  
“Sorry to hear that,” Charlie didn't know what else to say. “I know its bollocks...”  
  
“Do you?” Severus asked disbelievingly. “At least you know love.”  
  
Charlie frowned and crossed back to the bed, looking down into the man's face. “And you don't?”  
“My father hated me,” Severus shrugged. “But... why I’m lying here discussing this with a sixteen-year-old is beyond me. Enough.”  
“Okay,” Charlie shrugged immediately and made to walk away, but a hand caught his wrist and tugged him down onto the mattress.  
  
Fingers brushed his curls away from his eyes and lingered over his cheek. “You are unlike any other man I have ever met, Charlie.”  
“Why?”  
“You stop asking questions when you sense the tone, not many men do.”  
“I don't want to do anything which will stop us meeting,” Charlie blurted. “I feel so... good when I’m with you, I don't want to stop.”  
  
More words were on the tip of his tongue but Charlie didn't want to speak them. He knew all of his well-earned respect would fly out the window should they leave his mouth. If he confessed his love to Severus there would be nothing to continue. The man would never believe that love had blossomed out of their trysts, even if just one-sidedly.  
  
Charlie wanted to keep his fucks, keep the trysts, and above all else keep his love, even if it had to remain a secret.  
  
“You look like you want to say something,” Severus commented, smoking some more of the stick perched sexily between his fingers.  
“No,” Charlie shook his head with a smile. “Just thinking about you, is all.”  
  
He put out his second cigarette and climbed properly into the bed, curling around Severus' left hand side, hooking one leg over the thinner counterparts and snuggling into him. He was surprised when a kiss pressed into his hair and a soft moan could be heard.  
  
“Do you like this?” Charlie whispered.  
“Do I like being held?” Severus asked quietly. “Of course I do.”  
“By me, or anybody?”  
  
There was no immediate answer and Charlie knew his question had been loaded. If Severus answered that it was just Charlie, their meetings stood to grow much deeper. If he said no, Charlie was fairly sure his heart would crack down the middle, leaving him a typically broken-hearted teenager.  
  
He had never wanted to be a stereotype.  
  
“By you,” Severus answered in a normal tone. “Always by you.”  
“Oh,” Charlie buried his face in Severus' chest.  
  
His thrilled expression would give away the love, the adoration. So he hid it.  
  
_-fin-_


End file.
